1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to tool changing devices and methods, and in particular to devices and methods for changing tools on robot arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Robot arms have been developed to utilize a variety of interchangeable tools. When it is necessary, during operations, to change tools, the robot arm experiences an expensive time of non-production. This down-time must be kept to a minimum by providing a fast and easy device and method of changing the tool.
Machine tools, such as drilling machines, also experience down-time during a tool change. In order to speed this operation, various automatic tool changers have been developed for machine tools. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,452,427; 3,911,540; 3,949,462; and 3,964,616 show some of these devices. There remained a need, however, for a quick and easy way to automatically change tools on a robot arm.